


Breathing.

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Drabble, M/M, stoner papyrus, stoner sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: Papyrus is worried about Sans.





	

Sans settled himself onto the others lap. His eyes were locked onto the blunts being rolled, seeing as he didn't want to screw it up. Tension raised in his soul and he scrunched his face, trying hard to keep his bleary eyes clear.

Papyrus doesn't realize it for a moment, the only reason he realized Sans' frustration was that he had made a grunting sound.

"Babe, babe," Papyrus gently took the blunts and sighed "Relax. It's okay. I'll handle it." He smiled, but Sans' tension remained. Papyrus hummed a flat as he finished them and handed one to Sans.

"What's got you all upset?"

"Nothing." He mumbled as he lit his "I'm just tired." 

Papyrus was quick to light his and take a hit. He remembered the first time he'd tried it, and he recalled that he thought it tasted like burning grapes, which made him smile.

"Sans?" Sans said nothing as he took a hit "Sans, Sans," he flapped his hand at the shorter "Babe!"

"What??" Sans said in an annoyed tone.

"What was your first time doing this like?"

Sans relaxed onto Papyrus' knees and shrugged "I cried and then had a panic attack." Papyrus was taken aback, and he chuckled nervously.

"Wow... Uh, sorry about that." Papyrus said through giggles "That really sucks, man."

"Eh." Was all he could muster.

They sat for at least an hour, smoking and staring at nothing, until Papyrus finally spoke.

"What did I do?"

"What?"

He couldn't stop tears from forming. Blobs of orange dripped down and colored his bones.

"Why are you angry? I-I wasn't trying to be mean when I laughed, I just-"

"Paps, Paps, chill," Sans put a hand on Papyrus' shoulder as he sat up "It's just stupid stuff, okay? Don't cry, okay? Please, please don't cry-"

"I-I'm sorry," Papyrus sniffed (how that's done with no nose is unknown) "I'm sorry."

"Papyrus, it's okay." Sans laid his head on Papyrus' shoulder "You haven't done anything wrong."

Papyrus nodded and exhaled, then placed an arm around the shorter. Silence consumed again.

"What was your first time like?"

"Oh," Papyrus blinked "Sloppy, we didn't know what we were doing."

"I..." Sans smiled against his orange hoodie "Not that, dude."

"Oh," Papyrus' eyes went buggy "It tasted like burning grapes, and I couldn't stop flapping my arms." He smiled.

"Heh. Jealous."

Papyrus nodded and shut his eyes. They sat, the only sound was their breathing. Papyrus grabbed Sans tight and frowned.

"What was bothering you?"

"I dunno."

Papyrus sighed. He knew Sans would do this. They're almost identical in personality, after all.

"Sans, you can trust me, you know." Papyrus hugged him a bit tighter "You don't have to worry."

Sans groaned and grabbed Papyrus' hoodie strings "Fine."

"Hm?"

"I had a crappy day, okay?" He pushed himself further into Papyrus "I've disassociated all day, and, and,"

"I'm sorry, man..." Papyrus sighed.

"Depression keeps telling me to die, anxiety keeps asking what if I died, and it's hell!"

"I'm... I'm really sorry."

Sans was shaking. Papyrus was now confused and sad.

"We're supposed to be the same, right?" Sans' voice was shaky "Do you ever feel like this?"

Papyrus gripped Sans tighter and nodded. They were silent. Hours pass, and Sans falls asleep, comfortably curled into Papyrus. 

There's only breathing.


End file.
